The Saiyan Mafia
by Bellaluna2546
Summary: Planet Vegeta has been Just blown up and the prince of all Saiyans was no where around to Help, full of anger he turns to a life of crime on earth. with a story full of twisted events he falls in love which isnt the big climax but the person who he falls4
1. Mission Accomplished

Hey!!! I'm back finally school has been just to much this yr. ;: im actually trying to pass.. N e ways here's the story  
  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
  
  
Prelude: After my home planet was destroyed, I felt nothing else but hate in my heart. I wanted nothing more then to kill, and that was good because .. That's all I knew how to do, since my very birth. Destroy or be destroyed.The strong will survive and the weak shall parish. is what I always say. I am Vegeta; Prince of all Saiyans my power is incomparable to no man. Thus you would say I am the strongest man in the universe, but even the strongest, wisest men..can be tricked by love.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Mission Accomplished  
  
"Are you ready Vegeta?"  
  
"I was ready since I was born"  
  
"Don't get to cocky now. you're still a newbie, yah hear"  
  
Vegeta grunted and his eyes looked slightly back, to a man who stood behind him.  
  
"Sure, whatever. Just make sure you have my money when I come back Torres"  
  
Vegeta then walks out of the room and makes his way onto the front steps of his current boss's house. Torres's Men where walking around as typical and talking Shit about other people.  
  
*God these people are lazy I wish Torres would hire me to take these asswholes out all he really needs is me. but then again who said I would always stay loyal*  
  
Vegeta then jumps onto his motorcycle and takes off. He rides down the street and takes his time to look around at those who walk by.  
  
"It would be faster if I flew... I bet these low class life-forms haven't even figured out how to do that yet."  
  
Turning onto a small dead end corner Vegeta steps off the bike and walks up to 3 men with a briefcase.  
  
"You.your Torres new guy eh?"  
  
"Yea that's me"  
  
"And your name might be. I would like to know who I am trusting my Money with"  
  
"Don't worry you wont live long enough to remember my name"  
  
Suddenly the 3 men draw there weapons and mysteriously Vegeta had disappeared  
  
"Spread out find that little bastard"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
As the two men walked away from the head man of the mission Vegeta popped up behind him and karate chopped the back of his neck.  
  
"Little Bastard Eh."  
  
"There he is SHOOT!!!" the two men run toward Vegeta  
  
"He, he let me go first he wont evade my aim"  
  
And as he shot, Vegeta stood still and caught the bullet in his hand rubbing it into dust  
  
"Is that all you've got. your pitiful let me take you out of your misery"  
  
Both men ran in fear as Vegeta glided swiftly over the floor and toward them kicking them both into a wall that cracked on impacted and knocked them out. All 3 men where now down and Vegeta picked up the briefcase and walked up to the men that lay next to one another.  
  
"You want to know my name.My name is Vegeta. and like I said before, you won't live long enough to remember it"  
  
At that moment Vegeta put his hand out and formed an energy ball that glowed of a blue light. The men helplessly watched on in fear as he shot at them and decreased them into oblivion. Returning to his Bike he rode back to Torres's house with the briefcase in hand. The men outside knew he was on a mission that was clearly too hard for them to perform that they needed outside assistance. When looking upon Vegeta and they saw not a single scratch they were simple amazed.  
  
"Here you are, all three were eliminated as planed and the money is right here" Showing Torres the briefcase  
  
"Vegeta. you did it. great job, my boy. those three pricks weren't anybody anyways just a regular old Joe who was all talk no action. But you, I see big plan my boy. big plans"  
  
Placing his arm around Vegeta's shoulders they walked into the back rooms and continued talking of who knows what..  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
AN: So what did you think?! Good so far? Plz leave a review I really would appreciate it Flames and all 


	2. The Thief

Okay . here is the second chappie. im kinda happy I got good reviews ^_^ n e ways lets get started.  
  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Thief  
  
"Vegeta. you did it. great job, my boy. those three pricks weren't anybody anyways just a regular old Joe who was all talk no action. But you, I see big plan my boy. big plans"  
  
Placing his arm around Vegeta's shoulders they walked into the back rooms and continued talking.  
  
"Here let me put that in a safe place"  
  
Taking the briefcase away from Vegeta, which he quickly snatched back.  
  
"Where is my money" his face when into a serious look  
  
"Don't worry--- I got your money"  
  
Vegeta let it go and Torres put the briefcase into the vault. Turning around and paying Vegeta, he begins to speak once more.  
  
"Here I think you might want this"  
  
Torres passes a handgun to Vegeta. He looks at the gun in his hand  
  
*what the hell do I need this for?!?!*  
  
"It's a gun my boy, I forgot to give it to you before you left but clearly looks like you didn't need it, but anyways, come by the house later on there's going to be some big people here tonight and big money"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Vegeta you better bring your ass here trust me you'll find it interesting"  
  
Vegeta walked out and left to his apartment.  
  
  
  
**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
"Hey were you going?"  
  
"I have something to do dad I will be back sooner or later" the lady sighs as she gets frustrated by her earring that wont go on.  
  
"Here Honey, let me help you"  
  
"Mom Please I know what I am doing"  
  
"Come on dear lets leave her alone"  
  
The girls' parents walk out and as the girl looked into the mirror and combs her purple hair back. It was in a French bun with tendrils falling down, giving shape to her face. Her lips are naturally a light pink color and she added gloss that made her lips more appealing. Her Dress showed all the curves on her body, and her eyes of a cerulean blue that you could get lost in. she was simple gorgeous there was no way else to put it, just simple gorgeous.  
  
"I'm leaving now bye"  
  
"Bye sweetie be safe"  
  
**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
"Ah Vegeta you came good"  
  
"*God I wish I can kill him* so, who is so important that I had to come all the way back here"  
  
"Eh, calm down man. there coming uno momento"  
  
"If I know my Spanish correctly, I could have sworn you told me to wait a minute, forewarning Torres.. I'm not a patient person"  
  
As he said this, a white limo pulled up and the driver got out and opened the door, placing his hand out for the person on the Inside to hold as she steped out of the Limo.  
  
"Hello Torres" smiling  
  
"Victoria. why it's been so long my girl how you been"  
  
Exchanging kisses on the cheek she replied  
  
"Oh fine and who might this be?"  
  
"Oh,.. This is the new kid in town, Vegeta he has been working for me lately"  
  
"Um. nice to meet you"  
  
She looks at Vegeta waiting for a reply he says nothing and turns away walking back into the house  
  
"Don't worry Victoria, he has a bad attitude.but he's a good kid"  
  
"What Ever you say Torres"  
  
"So come in my Darling lets make up for lost time"  
  
As the party began numerous amount of people began to show up. Everyone was having a good time drinking and talking and catching up on time that was lost. It was now dinner time and everyone was sitting at the table getting ready to eat.  
  
"Okay before we begin to eat I want everyone to meet the new kid in town"  
  
Vegeta stood up next to Torres  
  
"Treat this kid good, yah hear, Oh. and guess who else is here that we haven't seen in a long time Victoria"  
  
Victoria stood up and looked at everyone and smiled, Dinner then began.  
  
"Victoria how yah been sweetie"  
  
James mistress said, she was a very ugly woman with more lipstick on her teeth then her lips. Her hair was wild and looked like it hasn't been brushed in years.  
  
"I have been well"  
  
"That's good to hear you see that Vegeta guy. Wowza. he is a stud"  
  
"He looks pretty good . kinda vain"  
  
"Oh well, doesn't matter to me as long as he can work it"  
  
She began to laugh which was irritating to hear. Finally everyone ate and they began to do other things like play cards and dance. Vegeta was mingling around with Torres and making a few extra dollars for just meeting people. They would slide 100's in his pocket and would call it change as if it was nothing. Victoria who was still talking to Maggie (James Mistress) excused herself from the conversation  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Maggie I will be back I have to use the ladies room"  
  
She walked away and began to make her way to the front of the house and up a staircase. When she got up there two men were guarding a room.  
  
"Excuse me can one of you escort me to the bathroom"  
  
With a flirtatious look she one of the men followed her. Minutes later the guard returned and laughed under his mask  
  
"Your turn. I did her good I don't think she will be getting up anytime soon"  
  
"Ah! Man your sick." laughing "I'm going there, be right back"  
  
The guard walked into the bathroom to see the guard laying on the floor  
  
"but if he is here...who was..."  
  
All of a sudden someone hit him from behind and knocked him out.  
  
"He,he.. Old fool"  
  
Downstairs Torres began to talk with the others and Vegeta drifted off Victoria came downstairs and began greeting everyone.  
  
"Hello. Torres and others"  
  
"Hi Victoria"  
  
Looking at her clothes he noticed it was different from before but thought nothing of it. All of a sudden two guards came down and were screaming hysterically.  
  
"Torres someone has knocked out the two guards upstairs and stole the Disc"  
  
"WHAT?!!?" controlling his temper "find who ever took it and kill them"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Torres walked up to Vegeta  
  
"Go help them"  
  
"What do I look like doing such a piety job?"  
  
"Argh, you're a stubborn one. I will pay you 3 million dollars if you can kill who ever stole that disc"  
  
"Now you're talking my language"  
  
Vegeta and the Guards began to look inside and outside of the house looking for anyone who might be trying to run off.  
  
"Okay men come here" Vegeta said in his dominating voice "the traitor may be among us so keep an eye on everything"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
Laughing Vegeta thought  
  
*Easy money*  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
A/N: what you think?! Good second chapter? I know this one was long it was about 5 pages well anyways R+R . Flames and all . 


	3. The Agency

Yah! You guys totally rock! I'm glad I got some reviews not as much as I wanted but its better then nothing at all!  
  
Fans Part:  
  
Night Flame: Don't worry things will become clearer in this chapter I promise!  
  
Red Man (Ira): Hey thanks a lot  
  
Okay let's get started with the usual  
  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Agency  
  
Vegeta and his men continued to look around for the perpetrator. As the party drew towards the end, they finally accepted that he had escaped. While inside Torres's office he sat down in a chair and waited.  
  
"So you didn't find him did you Eh?"  
  
"No I didn't just say, he got lucky. he wont escape me next time"  
  
"How do you know there will be a next time-- Vegeta?"  
  
Torres's Voice began to rise and Vegeta noticed anger in his voice. Vegeta grunts and got up walking towards the door he turned around and looked back.  
  
"I'll find him-- but have my money that's all in concerned about"  
  
Then walked out  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
A red sports car flew down the street running red lights and stop signs. Finally it turned onto a back street and parked in front of a building that was very dark and mysterious. It was the middle of the night and as the light went off in the car a black thick boot stepped up. The person--who was masked, got out of the car and began to walk towards the building. Taking the mask off, long flowing hair of the color purple fell down, Victoria? She laughed with a devious smile and continued walking in. As she walked in a young women with files in her hands approached her  
  
"So how'd it go?"  
  
"Success of course"  
  
"I knew you could do it, you never seem to fail"  
  
"Where is Mr.Blair?"  
  
"He is up stairs"  
  
"Okay, well I got to go Trish,"  
  
She continued walking and made her way into a women's locker room where she began to undress. Pulling off the heavy armor she had on she dropped it to the floor and put on a pair of boot cut jeans and a white shirt with some black leather boots. Taking the disc and putting it into her back pocket she walked out. She began to walk toward Mr. Blair's office when one of her co-workers passed by.  
  
"Hey Bulma!!! Put your hair back to its original color purple doesn't suit you well"  
  
They both laughed and continued walking there separate ways. She finally arrived to Blair's office. On the door the golden words spelled out Cal Blair, she opened the door slowly and walked in.  
  
"Hey Cal"  
  
Cal was a young man in about his late 20's with a mushroom type hair cut with highlights and his eyes were the color of gold that changed from time to time.  
  
"Bulma! Your back from your mission. did you achieve success?"  
  
"You know it boss"  
  
Bulma took a seat in the chair and pass the disc towards Cal. He examined the disc and placed it on his desk top, then passing bulma an envelope.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She stood staring at Cal, as there eyes locked momentarily before they were interpreted.  
  
"Mr. Blair your wife is on the phone"  
  
"Okay I will take the call in a minute Rosemary"  
  
Bulma stood up and began to walk away when Cal grabbed her arm.  
  
"Remember you're a CIA agent and your job comes first"  
  
She looked at him and turned away walking out, as Cal returned to his seat to take his call. Bulma got into her car and drove off into the night returning home to call it a job well done.  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Torres was now biding his last guess goodbye and Victoria walked up to him.  
  
"I am sorry for coming so late Torres I hope next time we can catch up for lost time"  
  
"But Victoria you were here since---"  
  
At that moment Torres realized that Victoria arrived first. if that wasn't her.then who was that?  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing . nothing at all goodnight my child"  
  
He walked back into the house and Victoria's car drove off. Calling Vegeta into his office the doors closed and once again Vegeta's mission would be starting.  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? I hope you liked it plz R&R!!! ^_^ and if you don't understand something let me know I will clear it up for you, Ciao. 


	4. The Dark Ally

Okay . well here is Chapter 4. I hope no one is confused of what's going on. if so let me know. anyways here is goes  
  
  
  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Dark Ally  
  
Bulma drove up to the front of her house, sitting in her car she sobs  
  
"Gosh how can I be so stupid falling for a married man ."  
  
She steps out the car walking into the house, the cold dark silence floated around the room. Kicking off her shoes she walks to the bathroom stripping down to her underwear and bra. Staring into the mirror at her petite porcelain looking body she begins to move around looking at every part of herself.  
  
"I don't look ugly--and I have a nice body, god why are all the decent men taken? All that's left is perverts and complete morons"  
  
She turns around turning on the water the steam immediately raises and she steps in. The water pouring down over her head she looks down towards her feet.  
  
* I'm glad everything went safely today. everyone there is stupid. They really believed I was Victoria.Um--but that one guy I forgot his name. gosh why would I want to remember it he was totally arrogant and vile*  
  
The Purple color dye that bulma had in her hair began to fade away and her natural blue began to show once more.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't put that purple in permanently"  
  
The water swirled of the hair dye and was swallowed down the drain. Bulma continued to take her shower-----  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked into Torres office once more. Torres took his seat and light up a cigar, taking a puff and blowing the smoke out her turned towards Vegeta.  
  
"If your wondering, this isn't about the disc I need you to do something for me"  
  
"And what might that be this time?"  
  
"There's a local biker going around bad mouthing me, take him out. You'll find him at the Club Chantelle"  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room and grunts closing the door behind him he leavings the house.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma lets go! Now!"  
  
"Okay Julia I'm coming"  
  
Bulma runs outside and jumps into her car and drives off. Inside the car along with bulma were Julia, and Bree.  
  
"So Bulma, how did work go?"  
  
"Bree, if your asking about the guy u saw me with I don't go out with him he is my boss"  
  
"Sure Bulma. the way he was checking that ass out ----Oh I'm sorry he is only you boss... boss my ass"  
  
"JAMIE!"  
  
The girls began to laugh and came to a red light. As they stopped a car full of guys rolled up beside them.  
  
"Oh la, la -- Hey Papi"  
  
"Bree stop"  
  
"Bulma you really need to get out more and have fun"  
  
"Hey Sexy.."  
  
Bree continued screaming out the window. The guys next to the car began to smile and headed towards the same club bulma and her girls were heading.  
  
"Great! I call dibs on the driver"  
  
Bree said loudly, while applying lipstick. The girls parked and got out of the car they made there way into the club where each of them went there separate ways. Bulma was still bummed out so she walked to the bar and immediately started drinking. She watched on as her friend danced with the guys they had saw in the car next to them. After a few drinks she then got up and walked to the bathroom, she was now a drunk but she wanted more alcohol. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed her friends were gone.  
  
"Damn-- that was fast!"  
  
She walked towards the bar and sat down watching everyone dance and have a good time. It was 4am and bulma finally decided it was time to go. She began to walk out still a little woozy she agreed with herself not to move the car until she could get herself straight. She began to walk out when a large sized man grabbed her.  
  
"Hey sweets why don't you come have a dance with me"  
  
Bulma's dizzy eyes focused on his face and looked completely disgusted.  
  
"What the -- he,he im sorry I have to go"  
  
"Nahh, sweetie come here"  
  
Swinging bulma into his arms she looked at his face as he smiled. Some of his teeth were missing and others brown or black. she gagged in the thought of kissing him.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
She struggled her way out of his arms and whipped herself down. She continued walking out the door while the hefty looking guy who grabbed her up felt stupid.  
  
"Ha,ha you better go handle that little Miss"  
  
"Don't worry I will"  
  
Bulma walked towards her car placing her coat on for warmth. She shifted thought her pockets looking for her keys as she drew near her car. She stopped right in front of it, put her head on top of the roof.  
  
"Head-----ache"  
  
a few seconds later she could hear someone talking behind her  
  
"Hey sweetie need something to relax your mind, I got just the thing"  
  
Bulma turned around to see the guy inside the club that grabbed her.  
  
"Go away"  
  
"Ha, little lady I ain't going no where"  
  
He then put his hands on her ass searching between her legs. She jumped and turned around slapping him. His face turned and with a slight red mark, she looked in horror at him still a little dizzy from the drinks she tried to keep her cool. He began to laugh and grabbed her up in a vicious attack pulling her into the ally behind the club. Drunken she fought the best she could.  
  
"STOP, HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!"  
  
Pinning her to the wall one hand began to search down her body; the other hand was covering her mouth and pushing her back at the same time.  
  
* This cant be happening*  
  
Crying and screaming Bulma Fought back biting and scratching but the man but he felt so invincible.  
  
* What am I going to do? If I don't get out of this who knows*  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I know a little weird being that she is a CIA agent and suppose to be strong and all but remember she is drunk and dizzy. Anyways. I hope u like it R&R plz Flames and All ^_^ 


	5. Spiral twist of fate: we meet again

Okay. Okay here is the 5th chappie *jumps around* YIPPIE! --;: okay I will stop. Oh! This part Vegeta might seem a little OOC (out of character) just had to warn you before you guys go WTF!!! Lol hope you enjoy anyways  
  
Fan Part:  
  
Babie Blue: Thanks A lot ! it means a lot to me to have a skilled writer like you reviewing my story. (she also helped me out with this chapter so even bigger thanks!)  
  
  
  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Spiral twist of fate: we meet again  
  
  
  
Vegeta was now flying over the town heading for Club Chantelle as he drew near he could he the hushed cries of a women in distress. He landed in the parking lot of the Club and began to walk to the ally behind it. The sounds of movement and muffled screams grew louder as he finally gazed upon what was happening. The Hefty Biker guy that Vegeta was supposed to kill for Torres was trying to rape a young lady.  
  
"Get---Off---Of---Her"  
  
Vegeta said in angrily, the Biker heard the voices from behind him and slammed bulma against the wall knocking her out, to assure that after he finished killing Vegeta he would still have her.  
  
"Do you know who you are talking to small fry?"  
  
"A fat piece of shit.?"  
  
The Biker went into shock, Vegeta face was half in darkness half in light leaving a mysterious and weird feeling when you looked at him.  
  
"You don't know any respect do you little kid, I might have to beat some into you"  
  
"Oh really, you defeat me? That I highly doubt lard ass"  
  
"Why you little!!!"  
  
The biker guy went to hit Vegeta with one of his most powerful punches but yet it proved to no avail. Vegeta grabbed his arm and turned it throwing him. Skidding on his back across the ally, Dust from the impact flew up.  
  
"I'm not a little kid"  
  
"What the hell. how did you do that"  
  
"You know there is one thing in this world that I really don't like. Fat ass pieces of shit! Taking advantage of women!----- No, make that two. and people like YOU"  
  
Vegeta flew across the ally to where the biker laid on the floor and kicked him into a wall. The bikers' body cracked the walls of the building and made it tremble, He then went unconscious. Looking over his body vegeta took his foot and pressed it against his head. Putting excessive force down he began turning the head, then snapping then neck. Vegeta then walked towards bulma and looked at her laying helplessly on the floor covered in dust.  
  
*Damn, I just can't leave her here. they will blame her for killing that asswhole. But then again that's not my problem*  
  
He began to walk away from bulma then after a few steps he stopped and turned around he grunted  
  
*I can't do it.*  
  
He picked her up in his arms, pulling her closer toward his chest and started to lift off the floor. Flying over the town he began to head towards his house where he would let her rest and wait for her to awake.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* Next Day. 6pm. sunset *~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The Light from the Sun shined upon Bulma's face making her squint and get up. She looked above to an unfamiliar ceiling; she had the look of question on her face. The sun was just setting and she couldn't help wondering where she was so she tried to get up and look around. Her head was throbbing from the alcohol she had consumed the night before; she fell down to the floor. That's when a man walked in, she couldn't really see his face just yet but she noticed he was in boxers. She stood up and looked down at her body to notice she was wearing her panties and bra, turning red she grabbed the covers off the bed and covered herself.  
  
"Okay who the hell are you"  
  
She stopped and looked around once more.  
  
"And what the hell am I doing here?"  
  
She stopped and remembered what had happened the night before. All she could remember was that she was pinned to a wall and then her head was banged against the wall. As she laid on the floor she could see the silhouette of another man with that biker guy before she passed out. Bulma immediately burst into tears and sat on the bed putting her head in between her legs. Vegeta looked at her weirdly, and began to walk towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me! You're probably that biker guy's friend just trying to have a good fucking time too!"  
  
"What! I saved you, brought you to my home! Slept on a fucking couch and you put me in the same category as that fucking weakling!"  
  
Bulma looked up at him and his face was in an expression that he was pissed.  
  
"You. you saved me?"  
  
"Yes, but don't get all happy about it"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You clothes are in the bathroom, and I made you something to eat-- it may suck and be cold but it's the best I can do, I never had to cook for myself before"  
  
"Oh. thank you anyways"  
  
*he is cute, a little arrogant but sweet in his own ways*  
  
The phone in the room ranged and vegeta picked it up  
  
"Hey Vegeta how it go?"  
  
"Good"  
  
"So he was exterminated"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, Oh! I want yah to meet someone yah he is a cool kid like you. He just came back into town okay. I think you two would work good together"  
  
"I don't like working with others I can handle everything alone"  
  
"I know vegeta but there's a big bust I want you to handle okay I got to get going come by the house"  
  
Vegeta hanged up the phone and bulma looked at him.  
  
"I have to go.. I'm sure by time I come back you'll be gone"  
  
Bulma looked at his face and noticed that it was the guy from the party. She tried to stay calm though her insides were turning. He looked at her now more weirdly then before but then he walked out.  
  
*he is nothing like what I saw at the party maybe he is a good guy*  
  
Bulma got up and took a shirt and shorts from vegeta's dresser, being that her clothes were all messed up now. When she walked out the room he was already gone. Coffee and food was on the table still, getting a bag put her clothes in it. placing her coat on, wrote a small letter and left it on the table.  
  
Thank's For Everything ~ Bulma  
  
She then turned the lock and walked out of the apartment. Walking out to the building she began go down the block. Suddenly stopping as the wind blew her aqua hair to the side she looked at the sunset, smiling.  
  
*I wonder. will I ever see him again* 


	6. Remember Me?

Okay --;: here is the 6th chapter I know I kinda took long but these things happen well anyways . I wanted to tell u guys about a DBZ story I REALLY liked and I know for sure n e DBZ fan would like it as well-it's a little sad but completely worth it. Its called "White Rain" By Babie Blue (http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=238334). Excellent story it's a must read! Anyways here it goes.  
  
  
  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
Chapter 6: Remember Me  
  
Bulma went home and cleaned herself up. She then headed out to her friend Chi-Chi's house, who she hadn't seen in so long. It didn't take her long before arriving; she landed her small CC aircraft and walked up to the door. She could hear the sound of laughter come from the other side door as she knocked. Chi-Chi opened the door and a smile crossed from one side of her face to the other.  
  
"BULMA!!!"  
  
Bulma began to gasp out of air because as soon as chi-chi screamed her name she instantly jump to give her a Hug.  
  
"Oh Chi-Chi please I think your cutting off my circulation"  
  
"Oh sorry bulma"  
  
They both walked in to see the table was full of people bulma ventured with when she was younger. Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Puar, Oolong, and another girl she barely knew but she knew it was Yamcha's girlfriend.  
  
"Bulma! What are you doing here?"  
  
Goku scratched his head with a confused look.  
  
"Oh I didn't know I was invited to come here. I can always go home you know"  
  
Goku smiled and began to laugh  
  
"You know I didn't mean it like that it's just that I hardly ever see you anymore"  
  
"I know I have been really busy lately to see anyone even my own family"  
  
Bulma took a seat at the table and that's when Yamcha began to tell everyone the big news that he was waiting all day to say.  
  
"Well everyone you know me and Jackie have been dating for almost a 1yr ½ and I got some good news"  
  
Jackie smiled and touched her stomach, everyone went silent and Jackie began to speak  
  
"We are going to have a baby"  
  
Bulma along with everyone else went into shock; Jackie she was beautiful girl and Yamcha was very lucky to have her. As soon as she said that Chi- Chi ran over to her bookshelf taking about 5 books that pertained to baby names and how to make your baby learn at very young ages and handed them to Jackie who instantly began to laugh. Bulma although she was happy, she began to wonder how this could happen to Yamcha; married life and children all before her. Bulma got up and walked towards Jackie giving her a hug and congratulating her.  
  
"Wow, this is going to be weird a little Yamcha walking around"  
  
Goku said leaning back in his chair, He and Chi-chi were just married and Chi-chi was in her first stages of her pregnancy.  
  
"Now all Bulma has to do is find herself a man"  
  
Krillin said sarcastically and Bulma choked on a piece of bread she had in her mouth. Everyone began to laugh and Goku's chair flipped back. He landed on his head and screamed, the tension that was once on Bulma went on to Goku, and Bulma sighed in relief.  
  
"Well a certain bald one should be the last one talking about having kids or even finding a girl his size"  
  
Bulma snapped at him and the others laughed, Krillin yet found no amusement in it.  
  
"Was that suppose to be-- funny?"  
  
Once again everyone laughed and continued on talking amongst one another.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked up the front steps went he saw at the corner of his eye Raditz leaning against the wall. Vegeta came to a halt and looked at him with shock.  
  
"I thought you were dead"  
  
"Well you thought wrong"  
  
"Where have you been at Raditz?"  
  
"On Planet Onaki"  
  
Vegeta and Raditz stood still for a moment staring at one another as if there was hate among their blood  
  
"Why are you here Raditz what made you come to this planet?"  
  
"When I heard that the prince of all Saiyans crashed landed on earth I just had to come and see you..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well everyone knows you left Planet Vegeta right as it was being demolished...-- ran away like a chicken."  
  
"I didn't run away."  
  
"Yea you keep saying that you ugly monkey, you traitor to your race."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Vegeta's blood began to boil and he was about to unleash his fury on Raditz for what he said but then suddenly, he regained his composure and began to laugh in a sinister way.  
  
"I'm glad you find that amusing vegeta, although you really shouldn't laugh at yourself"  
  
"You know Raditz, you never seem to fail. but let me remind you who I am.--- -"  
  
Before Vegeta could get the rest of his words out he was cut off by Raditz  
  
"No, you don't claim that title anymore. you are nobody just like everyone else. No body"  
  
Vegeta began to get angry once more when Torres suddenly stepped out  
  
"Eh Vegeta who are you arguing out here with?"  
  
Looking around to see that Raditz disappeared.  
  
"Nobody"  
  
"Are you going to come in?"  
  
Vegeta walked inside and Torres followed behind him.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma left from Chi-chi's house to a local park that was not to far away from CC, when her cell phone went off. It was Cal Blaire; her boss.  
  
"Bulma I have a mission for you, I hope you're ready come in for your briefing"  
  
"Yes Cal, I will be there in a little while"  
  
Bulma hanged up the phone and cherished her moment of cool autumn air, as she got up and began to head toward her office. She parked and went into the building that was dark, and very dead looking. Bulma made her way to Cal's office and opened the door standing in front of his desk.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well as you know we have been watching Torres for sometime. The Disc you stole was cracked and what we found it that he will be leaving for a while on a "business trip" This is his right hand man ."  
  
Pulling out a picture of Vegeta he places it on the desk sliding it towards Bulma.  
  
"That is your new Mission"  
  
*Oh. this is great.*  
  
"You are to get to know him. get information on him and Torres then assassinate him"  
  
Bulma stood quiet and started to feel a cold shiver down her spine. It would seem so easy being that she now knew Vegeta were he lived and how his personality style was, easy.. But hard.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"No Cal I got everything under control"  
  
Cal then stood up and walked in front of bulma leaning against the desk. Bulma tried turned around to walk out when he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Holding her in his arms he began to smell her lightly sprayed perfume and kissing on her neck. Bulma then reminded herself he was married and pushed off of him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't you feel the least bit of guilt for Stacy? You know this isn't right. I do! And I refused to be apart of it anymore"  
  
"Of course I do feel bad but Stacy has her own life Hanging out with her friends I hardly see her and besides I want a really women who can feed my hunger and I know I can feed yours"  
  
Cal placed his hands on Bulma's chin and kissed her sticking his tongue down her throat. She pulled back and wiped her lips her face looked disgusted and she walked out the office slamming the door behind her. Cal sat back down at his seat rubbing his temples and picked up the phone to call someone. Bulma got into her car and began to think about what just happened.  
  
"I really need to start look for a new job"  
  
She then pulled out and left back towards Vegeta's apartment building.  
  
*I will park my car back where I first found it and go back in the house and act like I never left. Um. but what will I say my reason for not leaving was..*  
  
"I will just say I didn't feel really good and I was throwing up in the bathroom and I also wanted to thank him. Or I will just say that I didn't know where I was that I just moved out here..--- I don't know but I will figure something out" She ran up the Stairs and put her ear to the door to make sure no one was inside she listened for sounds but heard nothing. Using a hair pin she opened the lock and walked in the room was dark. No lights no sound she began to feel around for a light switch suddenly arms wrapped around her neck. Bulma gasp pulled on the arms of her adversary who was dragged on the floor.  
  
*OH FUCK WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW? AND WHO ELSE IS HERE BESIDES ME.*  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh god took me forever to update and in a way I know this chappie may seem a little BORING but trust me its just a prelude to things that will come. ;) here is a little summary of wat will happen next chappie.  
  
Summary:  
  
He is not who he seems. there is more to him then what he lets on. A dark and hidden past but what is it that haunts him so?  
  
  
  
I'd hate to admit it but I think I'm starting to actually like her. she isn't like other women.  
  
  
  
I must find out it is my mission  
  
  
  
But.I must conceal my feelings. I mustn't forget my mission. 


	7. Vegeta's Mission

Hey Everyone . Sorry I kinda took forever to update but the you know how it is . Well lets get into the story.Oh! Vegeta is a little OOC at the end . but don't worry it suppose to be that way.  
  
  
  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
Chapter 7: Vegeta's Mission  
  
  
  
Bulma could feel sensations of tingling going though her body from the lost of oxygen. She gasps for air and with her last bit of strength threw her leg up and dug the tip of her boot into the head of her assailant. Letting go he screamed, Bulma ran for the light switch and he chased behind her. When she saw the face of the man it wasn't Vegeta but someone else. His long, spiky black hair and his towering height she pulled her gun out instantly and pointed at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!!?!"  
  
"My, my I never knew Vegeta could get such a pretty girl friend I guess it's true what they say even the ugly gets love too"  
  
"How do you know Vegeta? And what do you want with him?"  
  
The Man walked closer towards Bulma  
  
"Stay back or I will shoot!"  
  
"Go ahead princess, that won't affect me. you humans with you little weapons. You have no idea what true power is"  
  
He continued to walk forward and bulma closed her eyes shot her gun off. When she opened them back up he was no where to be found. As she turned her head to check behind her, she knock completely unconscious.  
  
"Im Raditz, Nice to meet you too"  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked into Torres' office and took a seat. A few seconds later overweight man with a suit came in.  
  
"Vegeta this is Joe, he is also one of the top dogs in this time"  
  
Joe extended his hand to Vegeta but go nothing in return, laughing he then took his seat.  
  
"You and Joe are going to go to the local Ammunition Store and teach that punk inside a lesson of why he should play with my guns nor my money okay-- Joe here will supply you with whatever you need"  
  
"Do I have a choice in this?"  
  
"No not really"  
  
"Then lets get this over with"  
  
Vegeta got up and walked out the room to the front of the house and leaned against the car waiting for Joe.  
  
"Torres. where'd you find this odd fellow at"  
  
Laughing Torres smiled and nodded at Joe  
  
"Don't worry just go to work"  
  
Joe walked out and he and Vegeta left to the ammunition store across town. When getting there he parked right in front of the store. Stepping out of the car placing on his visor and placing his hands in his pocket Vegeta walked in and Joe followed behind him.  
  
"Hey Sparky! Get out here"  
  
There was no answer, silenced flowed though the room until the sounds of gun shots came from the back. Joe ducked and pulled out 2 pistols and passed one to Vegeta. Vegeta took the gun without saying anything, and began to walked slowly to the back room.  
  
"Get out of here Joe. don't make me do something I will regret"  
  
Sparky's voice was very shaky as if he anticipated Joe and Vegeta coming to kill him.  
  
"Sparky we don't want to kill you we just want to talk come out"  
  
Sparky appeared from behind the wall and put his weapon to his side. As Vegeta and Joe did the same.  
  
"What's with you man?! You know Torres aint playing when it comes to his money."  
  
"I got the Merchandise, I'm just holding it to piss him off. The cheap bastard. "  
  
"You can't keep holding him off Sparky, he wants his money he wants his guns and he wants you dead. Now listen imma cut you a deal you here"  
  
Vegeta was confused but he knew that in some way Joe was some what a goodfella and he didn't kill just anyone unlike Vegeta. Sparky and him had came to an agreement and then they left.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta.. Sparky's a good kid.. Just that hasn't been able to think straight since his grandfather died."  
  
Vegeta took his seat in the car and just grunted. When they made it back to Torres' house, Joe told Torres a whole big ass lie for a story.  
  
"Look I just beat him up a little and warned him that if he didn't have your merchandise by next week or I will be back for him"  
  
By the look on Torres face he knew that Joe was lying so he dismissed him without a word. Joe walked out and Vegeta stood in the room alone with Torres.  
  
"Take care of him and when you come back I have my money and my guns. and I will have something for you"  
  
Vegeta without saying a word backed out of Torres' Office and into the shadows.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile back at the gun shop Sparky was getting the merchandise ready for shipping and putting the money he got from Torres into a vault. An eerie feeling ran though Sparky's body as he heard a noise from the roof. Pulling out a shotgun he walked slowly towards the stairs leading up to the roof. Unlocking the safety he walked closer and closer. Then all of a sudden he stopped and there was Vegeta standing with his back towards Sparky in a crouching position. Vegeta stood up and turned around and faced Sparky, and watched as his head slipped off his neck.  
  
"A clean cut"  
  
Vegeta grabbed an army duffle bag filled it with the guns and money, then flew into the night sky. Leaving the body on the floor drowning in his own pool of blood, hopefully he would be found and used to show a message to others. 'Don't fuck with me'. Vegeta made it back to Torres house and gave the bag to him and as his just reward the money he had stole was giving to him. Before leaving Torres' house he had one more thing for Vegeta, they walked into the room and Torres pulled out a picture  
  
"This girl I need you to watch her, get to know her, make her love you, get information from her, then assassinate her"  
  
Vegeta realized the girl on the picture was the girl he had rescued the night before.  
  
"*This is going to be easy I don't know too much about the killing part but- -* why do you want me to kill her"  
  
"Don't worry, but if you get exactly what I want from her I will pay you the amount of money I would have gave you for the person who stole the disc plus more."  
  
"Well then I better get started then"  
  
Vegeta walked out of the office and another man came from a corner door that was concealed by darkness his face was covered by shadows and he began to talk to Torres  
  
"Get rid of him. he isn't human, he has extraordinary strength that can't be compared to any of your men in a whole"  
  
"You think I haven't noticed, taking out one person after the other without a weapon and there bodies not being found."  
  
Torres Laughed and had a smirk on his face of transgression.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta flew back to his apartment and walked in to see it was completely silent. When he flicked on the light there was a trail of blood following into the back room that was always empty. When he opened the door he saw the Bulma's body lying on the floor with burses and deep lacerations all over her back. She wept on floor not looking up as if the horror hadn't ended. Vegeta face looked disguised as he stood in shock at the sight on a young lady hurt and laying in a pool of dark crimson blood. He walked up to her side and ran his finger though he blood stained hair.  
  
"Hey, what happen here?!"  
  
She stood quiet and didn't speak, Vegeta helped her up slowly so not to bring anymore pain to her. He sat her at the table in his small kitchen and got a washcloth and wiped the blood off of her face. Vegeta looked into her face and her eye's that now seemed so dull as if she died at that very moment.  
  
"Take off your shirt, so I can clean up those cuts"  
  
He began to help pull of Bulma's shirt and she wrapped her arms around her breast and lean down as he unsnapped her bra. Blood from the wounds dripped down her back as he placed gores pads on them to stop the bleeding. After placing the gores on her back he then wrapped an ace bandage to hold in all down and she put her shirt back on.  
  
"Bulma. I need to know what happen who did this to you"  
  
Her mouth moved but no words came out. She was in shock in pain and it was made very evident by her facial expressions.  
  
"Ve--ge--ta ."  
  
She said holding out her hand to his face. He looked at her confused, she was so much affection for only just meeting him yesterday.  
  
"What happened bulma? Tell me?...who did this to you?"  
  
".."  
  
Vegeta puts his hand on his head in frustration.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel.just fi--ne"  
  
And just as bulma said that she fainted and feel forwards into Vegeta's Arms.  
  
* I didn't know why this would be me feel so bad, I have seen worst then this.I am a Saiyan warrior among the elite. But its something about her I just cant seem to pin point yet.maybe its because its my mission that im starting to fall into character. I don't know.this is so confusing*  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I know Vegeta is OOC. but its all apart of the story so PLZ don't bash me on that. Anyways I hoped you like this chapter.I really don't know what I am going to write for the next chappie so I cant give you a summary.anyways. R&R plz  
  
~Bellaluna 


	8. Where it all begins

Yippe! I wrote the next chappie and I'm so happy you guys like my story it means a lot to me so keep the reviews coming .  
  
  
  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
Chapter 8: Where it all begins  
  
:: Two days later ::  
  
Torres is waiting for his driver on the steps of his house, Vegeta stands next to him.  
  
"Vegeta, while I'm gone I want you to take care of business out here for me. You hear me. if anything is going down with my guys; you're the man in charge right now."  
  
The car pulled up and the man took Torres luggage, pulling out a key Torres hands it to Vegeta.  
  
"The Safe, you need any money to do any kinds of purchasing there it is. Good Luck and take care of my shit!"  
  
Hopping into the car Torres left and Vegeta stood there saying nothing. He turns around and walks into the house. Looking around and taking in all the feeling of being in charge again. Like it once was .  
  
* * * *  
  
"Son. one day you will take my place and rule Vegetsai. you will be a great warrior"  
  
Standing next to King Vegeta, the prince smiles as his father gave him a truly sincere smile. Vegeta's father placed a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Look out the window"  
  
He commanded to his son. Vegeta turned his head towards the open window, the velvet curtains fluttering softly in the breeze. From the tall window the whole city could be seen.  
  
"This will be yours"  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta smiled softly remembering these old feelings and just as that his new reality settled in once more making him clinch his hands. Putting his leather jacket back on and locking up the house, he takes off back to his apartment building. Moments later he lands on top of the building. The sounds of sirens and guns shooting off filled the streets; Vegeta stands on the roof for a moment. The cold wind pushes his hair back; warm vapor rises from his mouth as he exhales and makes his way in though the steel doors. Making his way to his apartment, Vegeta can hear low but audible sounds coming from the inside; he unlocks the door and proceeds in. As he opened the door he could see bulma holding onto the side of the couch and trying to walk towards the kitchen. Bruised and battered still, her legs begin to collapse under her. Stumbling forward she falls into Vegeta's arms. Turning slightly red at the cheeks which quickly faded he picks her up in his arms. Kicking the door closed he places her on the sofa and sits across her.  
  
"Are you okay"  
  
He said in a tone that sounded gruffly. He leans back into his chair and looks up the ceiling.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
He stood quite for a moment and looked back at her.  
  
"So, are you ready to talk to me now? About what happen?"  
  
Bulma gaze dropped to the floor for a moment; coming out of it she fixes her position on the couch.  
  
"God women I have to know what happen"  
  
"Look I just don't..wanna talk about it"  
  
Vegeta grunts and paces around the living room  
  
"God"  
  
He screams loudly and walks in front of bulma, get in her face.  
  
"Look women whether you want to tell me or is relevant, I want to know now and you will tell me who did this, its like your fucking protecting them you know that"  
  
Bulma face went into shock and although she was scared she now felt some what attracted to his jagged exterior.  
  
"Fine."  
  
* * * *  
  
Bulma woke up in a cold empty room; her forehead was dripping with blood.  
  
"Ughh."  
  
Slowly making her way to her feet she stumbled side to side, her vision in a blur. Searching around the room for a light she is stopped by something in her way. A man stands in front of bulma, her face smacked against his cold armor. Backing up a few steps and strains her eyes to see his face.  
  
"Tell me who are you to Vegeta"  
  
"What do you want from me.?"  
  
"Don't play stupid bitch"  
  
Smacking bulma hard on the face she flew across the room and hit the wall. She gasps loudly for air to return to her lungs she begins to cry.  
  
"Where is Vegeta"  
  
"I--I"  
  
Choking on the air in her throat she tried to speak but only prove to piss the man off more.  
  
"Tell me, NOW!"  
  
"I don't knowwwww"  
  
Bulma screamed just wanting him to get away from her. Grabbing her hair and wrapping it around his hand her picks her up; throwing her against the floor. Her head bounces off the old wooden floor; blood begins to gush out once more. Smothering her crying into the wood, the man puts his foot on her head.  
  
"Give him this message"  
  
He forms a Ki blast in his hand; not strong but strong enough to do some damage. And with that he began to slash Bulma's back and legs. Screaming in agonizing pain she felt the blood dripping down; her back became numb she couldn't feel anything anymore.  
  
"Tell him Raditz came by"  
  
Lifting his foot off of bulma's head she refused to look up. She can hear the door open and close from the back room; but still she didn't move. She couldn't.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta stood there in with a grave look on his face and watched as tears ran down Bulma's face. Getting up and going to sit next to her he wipes her tears away. Bulma's head feel on his shoulder as she continued to grieve  
  
*Poor girl doesn't know what she is getting herself into*  
  
She looked up at vegeta's face with solemn eyes, when she kisses him. For a moment his eyes remained open but then they shut tightly as he fell into her embrace. They pulled apart slowly and she smirked. Vegeta stop dead and didn't move, he could feel something on the back of his head cold, like metal. A gun.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Die--"  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
  
  
A/N: Im sooo sorry I took forever to update but I hope you like it. Plz R&R. let me know what you think. and thanks Chantey! *huggles* for all the help! 


	9. A Short Goodbye

Argh! I am sooo sorry I took so long to update but I have Mid-terms and I know I failed ;; well here is the chapter you have all been waiting for I hope you enjoy! ^-^  
  
Thanks to:  
  
~Babie Blue & Nightflame  
  
For remaining faithful readers of my work. they are the ones who inspired me ^-^  
  
Now to the story  
  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
Chapter 9: A Short Goodbye  
  
Torres sat comfortably in his flightier jet, the leather grayish seats made swishing sounds below him. The warm yet cool air from the vents blew down on him making the atmosphere comfortable. Just before the plane could take off another man stepped onto the jet, he was about 5'7 in height with black hair that stood up saiyan style and black eyes. He took a seat next to Torres.  
  
"I thought you were going to make it"  
  
With a solemn look on his face the man looked towards Torres  
  
"I'll never give up the chance"  
  
The plane took off and the two men sat unspoken for 5 minutes straight.  
  
"So"  
  
Torres said looking unsure of what he was about to say. He ran his fingers through his brown short hair and scratched his head at the same time.  
  
"Look I want to see Vegeta dead"  
  
"I don't know, he is one of my most valuable people"  
  
"If you don't get rid of him, then he will certainly get rid of you"  
  
"Vegeta wouldn't he is a coward"  
  
"A Saiyan coward yes, but he will kill anyone without second thought"  
  
"You see my friend what I don't understand, what is a Saiyan!?"  
  
"*Ignorant humans* you want to see a glimpse of saiyan strength?"  
  
Torres face went into confusion but by time he could protest the man stood up and began to power up. The plane trembled violently and his aura grew brighter with each second. Torres flew back against the wall closing his eyes and blocking his face from the debris of books destroyed and papers. After a few seconds he suddenly stops and everything was calm again. The secondary pilot ran into the room.  
  
"Is everything okay sir?"  
  
"Yea, yea, go back to doing your job and mind your damn business"  
  
The pilot left back into the cockpit and they returned to there seats.  
  
"So, now you see the power of the saiyans? And there's much more where that came from"  
  
"I see a great future in stored for us Gigito."  
  
Gigito looked out the window of the plane and said nothing after that.  
  
*You will not get away this time Vegeta, you will not get away*  
  
**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
The gun pressed hard against his head, Bulmas hands quivered in fear and tears ran down her face as she pulled the trigger to shoot, she suddenly stopped herself.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?"  
  
She slowly began to lower her hands and went into a daze. In her mind time stopped itself and she was scared and didn't know what to do. Vegeta quickly noticed her state and took advantage. Snatching the gun out of her hand, he pushed her back against that couch and pressing his body against hers.  
  
"What the hell where you thinking women?! Were you out of your fucking mind?!"  
  
Tears flowed down her face and she looked away. Vegeta stood up and broke the gun into two pieces with his bare hands. He threw it on the floor and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Bulma continued to lay on the couch crying silently to herself  
  
*what have I done?*  
  
**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Vegeta turned on the shower and began to undress. Taking off his shirt revealed a nasty scar that started from his shoulder to his lower back. He could see the scar from the broken mirror that was behind him  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta ran down the hallways of the shaking fortress which he called home. The sounds of loud blast hits the ground as people screamed and pieces of the walls cracked and fell.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
He ran franticly toward the thrown room where his father was mostly at, to find out what was going on. Vegeta had arrived only to see his father being attack by 7 people at once, without words he attacked. The attacker quickly disappeared within seconds as his rage increased. Anger flowed though his veins as he looked at the conditions of his father, a Saiyan, the King of all Saiyans, coughing up tons of blood.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"There forces are attacking"  
  
"Who's forces???"  
  
Vegeta then gasped loudly as he tried to seep air back into himself. He felt a slicing sensation and the feeling of ooze come down his back. Vegita stood firmly up as his son hit the floor, to see his rival standing in front of him. King Vegita fills with fury he pounds the face of his opponent until his skull caves in. blood drips of his fist and he walks back and helps his son to his feet.  
  
"Get up"  
  
Vegeta stood up and looks at his father his long velvet cape sweeps though the air as he turned away and gestured for Vegeta to follow. He followed all the way to the transfer hangar. Vegeta looked at his father puzzled, as his father started back with a crucial and insightful look. They stood next to a transport ship and all was silent for a second before another blast hit. King Vegita then pushed his son into the small ship and closed the air tight door.  
  
"Continue on the race, don't let it die"  
  
Vegeta banged franticly door and screamed.  
  
"What the fuck, let me outta here old man! Now!"  
  
"Continue on the race, don't let it die"  
  
Those where the last words he heard his father say as he turned and rip the cape of his back. Vegeta's ship blasted off and from space he could see his entire planet. He scream vulgar words and banged the door with bother of his fist, looking at the invading ship get closer to his planet, suddenly his jaw dropped his eyes widen and the reflection of light grew on his face. His home had been destroyed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he grunting and continued to undress and get into the shower.  
  
*why do I put up with this shit?! I don't know who they think they are but they all have another thing coming to them*  
  
The water pours down his face and he closed his eyes.  
  
*this will be the beginning of everything*  
  
30 minutes later Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He heard nothing but silence in the apartment and began to search around for bulma.  
  
"Where the hell did this woman go?"  
  
Walking to the back of his room he spotted a note on the top of the pillow.  
  
Vegeta,  
  
Goodbye, and thank you for everything  
  
~Bulma  
  
He crumpled the paper in his hands and began to walk to the closet to get dressed and pack his clothes.  
  
*All that work, and she leaves me. I'll find her again. I won't let her slip away*  
  
  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
A/N: SO? What did you think? Good or no? let me know R&R  
  
~Bellaluna 


	10. An Assisting Saiyan

Hey, Sorry I took so damn long but you know ^-~ how it goes. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that if you are confused, please tell me so I can clear it up for you.  
  
Here are some possible reasons you may be confused:  
  
Gigito: *NEW CHARACTER* well actually he's not. He was the guy in the shadow in chapter 7 after Vegeta got his orders to kill Bulma. *Hint* Raditz is working onside of him  
  
Vegeta's Memories: they take place in certain parts of the story they are important because they have everything to do with the end. Imagine them as pieces of a puzzle not whole just yet. And the reason he is packing-- you find out here  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
Chapter 10: An Assisting Saiyan  
Bulma was now home; she walked in and said nothing to her mother or father.  
  
"Um, sweet you have company"  
  
"Send them away"  
  
"Bulma! Get your butt over here I haven't seen you in days and this is how you treat an old friend"  
  
Bulma turned around to see her best friend Chichi standing in the living room; she looked for a second with a distressing face and then continued into her room.  
  
"I'm sorry Chi-chi, something must be upsetting her"  
  
"I'm going back there to talk to her, nice seeing you again Mr. & Mrs. Briefs"  
  
"Nice seeing you again Chichi"  
  
Turning around her silky black hair waves thought the air as she ran to the back of the house and knocked on Bulma's door.  
  
"Bulma.?"  
  
"Come in Cheech"  
  
Chichi walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. She looked at her friend face first; crying into her silk blue pillow. The shades were drawn and only little streaks of lights could just so happen to seep though.  
  
"B, what's wrong?"  
  
"On the Job stuff, you know"  
  
Chichi walked closer to bulma and stroked her hair  
  
"Hey I got an idea, why don't you clean up and come with me and Jackie to the mall?--Yamcha and Goku went out with Krillin, so were all alone, and we miss our best friend B."  
  
"I don't feel like it Cheech, I'm sorry"  
  
"Come on B. first you go off missing for like 5 days straight no one knows where you are, I hardly ever see you anymore. B, please come with us."  
  
Bulma lifted her face off the pillow, looking at Chichi she could see her sincerity and so she agreed. Getting off the bed she walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Walking back out she began to remove her shirt, pulling out the clothes she was going to wear from her dresser Chichi began to speak.  
  
"B. I'm opening the shades; it's clearly to dark in here"  
  
Chichi opened the shades, looking out the window she smiles and turned around to say something to bulma when she noticed the deeply carved scars. She gasped in repugnance and stared closer, Bulma walked back into the bathroom and Chichi decided it was best to leave it alone.  
  
**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Vegeta was already settled in Torres' house, walking up the large set of stairs he heads for the office.  
  
"So what's in here?"  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang; Vegeta walked down and opened the door slowly, a silhouette of 3 men shadowy figures.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hey. is Torres there?"  
  
"No"  
  
Vegeta was about to close the door when he sensed a some what small almost hidden aura. He opened the door and looked at the 3 men, one tall in jeans and a brown leather jacket, the other little bald one in Orange jumpsuit, and the 3rd man with a jeans and a beat up jersey  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We're some of his friends, well working buddies"  
  
Vegeta, sure if anything was to happen he could control it; allowed them in. They immediately walked in and walked towards the office. The tall man with the leather jacket took a seat in front of the desk and Vegeta plopped himself into a big chair behind the desk.  
  
"So, what you doing here?"  
  
"Well we was wondering if Torres had any jobs for us"  
  
"Um. not that I know of, but then again Torres is not in charge anymore"  
  
The short bald mans face shot into confusion and he jumped up  
  
"You killed Torres?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at the idea of taking over Torres house and money. He thought for a second and decided not to reply to the bald.  
  
"My name is Goku these are my friends, Krillin and Yamcha, we have been working with Torres for some time. But never have I heard him leaving his home and money with someone you must be valuable"  
  
Vegeta shot a glance at Goku and grunted. The thought of him being considered valuable to a human who was clearly no match for him was an understatement  
  
"Of course, were mercenaries and we work for a fee"  
  
Krillin said to keep vegeta's attention.  
  
"Of course, I think I know how it works out here baldy"  
  
"Anyways, well since Torres isn't here we might as well do business with you"  
  
Already you could sense irritation out of Vegeta and he quickly dismissed Goku and the rest of them.  
  
"Yea, okay if I need you, I will call you"  
  
Goku writes down his number and passes it to Vegeta and they make there way out. Sighing he puts his feet up onto the desk, the cool breeze passes though the room. Slightly falling asleep he was disturbed by the sound of a ringing phone.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Eh! Torres?"  
  
"No, the name is Vegeta"  
  
"Who the hell are you? And where is Torres?"  
  
"Maybe I killed him"  
  
"You kill Torres, eh! You got some balls. now seriously where is Torres"  
  
"He is outta town, I'm doing the business here"  
  
"Okay well I have a business proposition for you, okay"  
  
"Speak"  
  
"Well I'm Vincent you see I got this girlie eh, and she is costing me more then you know I want her removed. get me?"  
  
"Kill a lady, thats not really in my thing, you get me"  
  
"I'll pay you 50 thousand"  
  
Silenced passed for a minute and then Vegeta spoke  
  
"You got a deal"  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
A/N: Okay I know kinda long and kinda crappy for a come back chapter but don't worry because this is just another one of those chapters that is a long opening for the rest to come. Trust me next chappie will be better 


	11. The Snatch

Hey~ Im Semi-bak in action. I know I took way too long to update this chapter. But I hope you enjoy. Kinda went though a long writer's block phases and im sorry about that.  
  
Symbols:  
  
* . * thoughts  
  
" . " u can figure this one out. if not Dialogue  
  
[ . ] Telepathic Dialogue, which is used on very little occasion  
  
.:::The Saiyan Mafia:::.  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
Chapter 11: The Snatch  
  
Jackie waved and smiled from the front of her house as Bulma and Chichi pulled up.  
  
"Hey Guys - looking towards Bulma- I'm so glad you've decided to come with us. It's been a long time"  
  
"I'm sorry Jackie -smiling- I promise from now on to keep up my appearances"  
  
Jackie slides into the back seat and they drive off to West City Mall. As they approached the Mall they could see a white stretch limo letting out a passenger. A woman with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes stepped out, wearing a beautiful white suit. Whisking her hair though the air she letting off a small girlish smile she began to walk towards the entrance. She was immediately followed by two guardsmen who looked heavily armed.  
  
"Wow, who is that?"  
  
Jackie looked over at Bulma for a reply.  
  
"Ever heard of the Godfathers? -- Well it's an Italian gang. That girl right there is the daughter of Mr.Cassera. I hear that, that girl is really an android of his actually daughter who died many years ago. No one really knows the truth."  
  
"Damn, if that's an android I wish I could be one too. She doesn't look a age over 19"  
  
The girls started laughing. Bulma parked the car and they made there way into the mall.  
  
**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Vegeta gets up from his desk and contemplates the thought of killing this girl. As he walks around the room the fax machine goes off sending pictures and information about her daily schedule. He looks at the paper and reads  
  
"Gwenevere Cassera Alias: 18 Age 23 Height: 5'4 Hair: short, blonde Eyes: sky blue Wow he must be serious. He really wants this girl dead"  
  
Vegeta grabs his coat and heads towards his first destination where 18 would be, West city Mall  
  
**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Bulma sipped on her soft drink as Jackie helped Chichi find some maternity clothing. All of a sudden her phone goes off; she picks up to hear the voice of her boss, Cal Blaire.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? You haven't reported in for almost a week!!!"  
  
"Look I really don't need your fucking shit right now"  
  
"NO! you look, remember who the fuck is your boss"  
  
Cal hangs up and bulma sucks her teeth in frustration. She sat there spinning the straw within her soft drink aimlessly while thinking of Cal and how easy he could dispose of her.  
  
* What the hell have I gotten myself in? Why always me. Does god hate me?*  
  
"Bulma, hello? Earth to bulma"  
  
Coming out of her daze Bulma stares into Chi chi's face with a lost glare, her eyes looking deep and infinity with hurt and a great mass of regret. Chi chi could only try to make this hurt go away, but she knew there was only so much she could do. If Bulma wanted to truly stop all the pain in her life she would have to do it herself, only Bulma can say when it truly ends.  
  
"Hey, you guys are just going to stand there? We still have so many stores to go to and bulma still hasn't picked out any clothes yet"  
  
"He, he. sorry about that -- Yah lets get going"  
  
Bulma gets up and grabs some bags out of Chi chi's hand to relieve her of the stress of carrying so many. They began to walk towards the escalator going downstairs. Standing on the escalator and talking amongst themselves, out the corner of her eye bulma could see something familiar passing her by. Turning around in a hurry her hair sweeps though the air, smacking Jackie in the face.  
  
"Bulma! My eye"  
  
She knew the face was so familiar but who was it, that would soon be answered. Just above her walking on the upper level she saw Vegeta strolling with his eyes scanning the area.  
  
*What is he doing here did he come to find me?*  
  
Vegeta turns on his cell phone and starts dialing, he briefly talks to whom ever was on the other line and hangs up. He then hastily makes his way towards Sears's entrance. Bulma looks wondering what he was going towards but as the stairs went further down her vision became impaired and she had to preceded on with Chichi and Jackie.  
  
**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Vegeta makes his way towards the Sears department store and he has his eye on his target. Following behind her slowly he gives the signal for his men to trail. 18 walks out of the back entrance towards the parking lot, closely behind her followed her two guardsmen. As they walked towards the Limo, Vegeta walks right behind them quietly; he takes one finger from each hand and puts it to the back of each guard.  
  
"Move on inch and I will blow your ass a new hole"  
  
Both guards laugh at the Vegeta's threat; then suddenly one of the guards turned around and was ready to throw a fierce punch when Vegeta caught it. Surprise ran over the mans face quickly followed by fear. As he now felt the pain of his bones crunching and breaking, the guard screams in agonizing pain. Suddenly the cold hard metal Vegeta once felt before to his head, he felt again.  
  
"Let him go now, you short freak. Or I will blast your fucking brains out on this cement"  
  
Squeezing the mans hand tighter and looking towards the other he laughs maliciously.  
  
"You just don't know when to give up and run do you? Holding that gun to my head like you're really going to shoot."  
  
"I will! Now let my friend go! Or I won't show you any mercy"  
  
"Tell me this. How will you shoot without a hand to pull the trigger?"  
  
The mans face went into confusion and Vegeta laughed as he ripped his partners hand off his arm. Suddenly a Disc of energy sweeps by Vegeta's face and disappears after it goes though the hand of the guardsman. Feeling excruciating pain running though his arm he grabs it and watches his hand fall to the floor. And before he could even scream he was dead. Vegeta snapped his neck with his legs while still holding onto the other man. Looking towards Krillin who was standing at the door way, he then turns around to see Goku holding 18's body in his arms and Yamcha holding the needle he used to knock her out. The man left was screaming in pain has he fell to the floor begging for mercy.  
  
"Please don't kill me; I have children and a wife"  
  
"The strong will die and the weak shall perish, remember that the next time you come back to this world you fool"  
  
Vegeta then puts his foot to the guy's neck and presses down; you could hear the actual snap in the neck as broke it.  
  
"Vegeta lets get going the cops will be here soon"  
  
**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
"Today here at West city mall 2 men were brutally murder. An eye witness says the assailants were 4 white males and a female who was carried away. Surveillance cameras within the parking lot have identified the female to be, Gwenevere Cassera, the daughter to the head Italian Mafia leader Mr. Cassera who pasted away 1 yr. ago. Unfortunately her attackers were not identified and still at large. As for Mrs. Cassera herself, she is still missing and no body has been yet to be found. I'm Julia Asakura for channel 11 news."  
  
Vegeta stands looks at the Television and stands up. Taking deep breaths he puts his hand up forming a energy ball and blew the set up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Goku looks at Vegeta with a confused look, and fixes himself on the couch  
  
"I couldn't stand to watch another second of bad television"  
  
Krillin stands up and pulls the cold rag that was on his head off.  
  
"What do we do now? To the girl I mean"  
  
Vegeta looks at krillin and laughs  
  
"We do nothing. We have other business to take care of first. We'll deal with the women afterwards. Go home, wash up and meet back here tonight around 7 careful planning will be in order."  
  
**~*~**~Meanwhile~**~*~**  
  
"I told you he was no good Torres, Vegeta is going to fuck up everything. Is that what you want??"  
  
"I can't believe this little prick, I guess you were right. Vegeta's time is up. Tell that bitch to pack my bags were going home to pay him a little visit"  
  
Gigito smiles  
  
"Now were talking."  
  
He walks out of Mr. Torres study and calls the servant to attention  
  
"Pack Mr. Torres' things, we are leaving"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
The servant walks away and Gigito precedes on his course  
  
*Vegeta your time alive will end.*  
  
#!$^*(!$#@%$^%&^$!$#@%#@%$^%&^%#$@!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. sorry I took so long to update. But I had to get back into the mood of things. I watched a couple of mafia movies and the excitement of it all got me back into the mood. Well, this chapter wasn't all that great but . hopefully I can make the next more pleasurable for you. Well g2g...  
  
Bellaluna~ 


End file.
